pachirapongfandomcom-20200214-history
Inside Out (Cheer Bear, Loyal Heart Dog and Proud Heart Cat Visiting to Skippy and Slappy Style)
Cheer Bear, Loyal Heart Dog and Proud Heart Cat Visiting to Skippy and Slappy's movie-spoof of 2015 Disney movie, "Inside Out". It will appear on YouTube in the near future. Cast *Riley - Millie Burtonburger (Kid Vs. Kat) *Jill - Anastasia *Bill - Burt Burtonburger (Kid Vs. Kat) *Newborn Riley - Baby Poof (The Fairly OddParents) *3 Year Old Riley - Boo (Monsters, Inc.) *Joy - Cheer Bear (The Care Bears Family) *Sadness - Loyal Heart Dog (The Care Bears Family) *Disgust - Proud Heart Cat (The Care Bears Family) *Anger - Yosemite Sam (Looney Tunes) *Fear - Bugs Bunny (Looney Tunes) *Bing Bong - Squidward Tentacles (SpongeBob SquarePants) *Jill's Joy - Giggles (Happy Tree Friends) *Jill's Sadness - Petunia (Happy Tree Friends) *Jill's Disgust - Patty the Squirrel (Happy Tree Friends) *Jill's Anger - Margaret Wade (Dennis the Menace) *Jill's Fear - Gina Gillotti (Dennis the Menace) *Bill's Joy - Cuddles (Happy Tree Friends) *Bill's Sadness - Daffy Duck (Looney Tunes) *Bill's Disgust - Dr. Otto Scratchansniff (Animaniacs) *Bill's Anger - Bert (Sesame Street) *Bill's Fear - Ernie (Sesame Street) *Meg - Phoebe (Kid Vs. Kat) *3 Year Old Meg - Ana (WarioWare, Inc.) *Dream Director - Cleveland Brown (Family Guy/The Cleveland Show) *Rainbow Unicorn - Romantic Heart Skunk (The Care Bears Family) *Jangles the Clown - Dr. Strangeglove (Moshi Monsters) *Jangles the Clown (Human) - Mime (Animaniacs) *Jangles' Joy - Tweety (Looney Tunes) *Jangles' Sadness - Grumpy Bear (The Care Bears Family) *Jangles' Disgust - Krusty the Clown (The Simpsons) *Jangles' Anger - Flippy (Happy Tree Friends) *Jangles' Fear - Lumpy (Happy Tree Friends) *Jordan - Coop Burtonburger (Kid Vs. Kat) *Jordan's Joy - Funshine Bear (The Care Bears Family) *Jordan's Sadness - Skippy Squirrel (Animaniacs) *Jordan's Disgust - Pepe Le Pew (Looney Tunes) *Jordan's Anger - Billy Dog (The Busy World of Richard Scarry) *Jordan's Fear - Toothy (Happy Tree Friends) *Cool Girl - Carrie (The Amazing World of Gumball) *Cool Girl's Friends - Kristen and Kristen (6teen) *Cool Girl's Joy - Hello Nurse (Animaniacs) *Cool Girl's Sadness - Flaky (Happy Tree Friends) *Cool Girl's Disgust - Maidtchi (Tamagotchi) *Cool Girl's Anger - Hopeful Heart Cougar (The Care Bears Family) *Cool Girl's Fear - Penelope Pussycat (Looney Tunes) *Teacher - Mrs. Puff (SpongeBob SquarePants) *Teacher's Joy - Grams Bear (The Care Bears Family) *Teacher's Sadness - Slappy Squirrel (Animaniacs) *Teacher's Disgust - Didi Pickles (Rugrats) *Teacher's Anger - Freakella (Madballs) *Teacher's Fear - Dusty Dustbrain (Madballs) *Bobby and Paula (The Forgotters) - Chip and Dale (Disney) See Also *Inside Out (Cheer Bear, Loyal Heart Dog and Proud Heart Cat Visiting to Skippy and Slappy Style) - Trailer/Transcripts *Inside Out (Cheer Bear, Loyal Heart Dog and Proud Heart Cat Visiting to Skippy and Slappy Style) (Clip) *Inside Out (Cheer Bear, Loyal Heart Dog and Proud Heart Cat Visiting to Skippy and Slappy Style) - Cheer Bear Quick Thinking *Inside Out (Cheer Bear, Loyal Heart Dog and Proud Heart Cat Visiting to Skippy and Slappy Style) - Loyal Heart Dog We Should Cry *Inside Out (Cheer Bear, Loyal Heart Dog and Proud Heart Cat Visiting to Skippy and Slappy Style) - Proud Heart Cat Five Second Rule *Inside Out (Cheer Bear, Loyal Heart Dog and Proud Heart Cat Visiting to Skippy and Slappy Style) - Yosemite Sam My Bad *Inside Out (Cheer Bear, Loyal Heart Dog and Proud Heart Cat Visiting to Skippy and Slappy Style) - Bugs Bunny Shoes of Doom *Inside Out (Cheer Bear, Loyal Heart Dog and Proud Heart Cat Visiting to Skippy and Slappy Style): Millie Burtonburger's First Date? *Inside Out (Cheer Bear, Loyal Heart Dog and Proud Heart Cat Visiting to Skippy and Slappy Style) - Transcripts Gallery Cheer Bear in The Care Bear Town Parade.png|Cheer Bear as Joy Loyal-heart-dog-the-care-bears-movie-8.82.jpg|Loyal Heart Dog as Sadness Proud Heart Cat.jpg|Proud Heart Cat as Disgust Lt wp yosemitesam2 800x600.jpg|Yosemite Sam as Anger Bugs.jpg|Bugs Bunny as Fear Millie Burtonburger.png|Millie Burtonburger as Riley Anderson Squidward-tantacles-crazy.jpg|Squidward Tentacles as Bing Bong Category:Cheer Bear, Loyal Heart Dog and Proud Heart Cat Visiting to Skippy and Slappy Category:Inside Out Movie Spoofs Category:Inside Out Movie Spoof Category:Inside Out Spoofs Category:Inside Out Spoof Category:Inside Out Category:Account and Creator of Movies Spoof Category:Rated PG Movie Spoofs Category:Rated PG Movie Spoof Category:Rated PG Spoofs Category:Rated PG